A graphics processing unit (GPU), also referred to as a video core, a visual processing unit, or a video chip, is a specialized microprocessor that performs image calculation on a personal computer, a workstation, a game console, and some mobile devices (such as a tablet computer or a smartphone).
A main chip of a conventional graphics processing unit card is generally fastened on a circuit board, to form the graphics processing unit card. A Peripheral Component Interface Express (PCIe) interface (which is generally an edge connector) is disposed on the circuit board. When the graphics processing unit card needs to be fastened on a mainboard, the PCIe interface is directly inserted into a socket on the mainboard. The main chip is electrically connected to a processing unit on the mainboard, so that the main chip and the processing unit can transmit data to each other.
The main chip is applicable to a large-scale parallel data computation scenario because of a computing capability of the main chip. However, it is discovered during a use process that, if the main chip is applied to physical-layer computation, because there is only one PCIe interface, input and output capabilities of the graphics processing unit card are far lower than a processing capability of the main chip, and as a result, the processing capability of the main chip cannot be fully utilized.